The present invention, relates generally to a filmstrip for a photographic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible filmstrip for a compact or collapsible camera that is capable of using standard 35 mm photographic film.
The sale of photographic film and single-use pre-loaded cameras to amateur photographers is a major industry worldwide. The market for these products is almost entirely xe2x80x9cevent-drivenxe2x80x9d in that the consumer purchases the film or the single-use camera because they intend to take photographs at a pre-planned event, such as a birthday party, wedding, and the like. Individuals do not typically carry a camera at all times for the capture of xe2x80x9cimpulsexe2x80x9d photographs of non-planned events due to the bulk and weight of current design cameras and film, which inhibits their xe2x80x9cconstant carryxe2x80x9d. This inconvenient size is largely the result of employment of traditional rolled film and rolled film transport mechanisms, which cannot be collapsed or compressed to achieve a smaller camera mass. As a result, the volume of film sold and developed is a fraction of its total potential usage. While extremely compact cameras have been developed and marketed in the past, such as the Minox-type cameras, the goal of these cameras was concealment, they still exhibited enough volume and weight so as to make them unsuitable for continuous carry, they were of expensive design, and importantly, they employed a specialized film which is not compatible with xe2x80x9cfast-turnaroundxe2x80x9d one-hour film developing establishments geared for processing standard 35 mm film.
Therefore, in view of the concerns discussed above, it would be desirable for a camera to employ a collapsible filmstrip that enables it to be as compact as possible, such as in the configuration of a credit card for easy transport at all times. It is also desirable for a such a collapsible filmstrip to be very inexpensive to manufacture to reduce the overall cost to the consumer. Further, it is also desirable for a collapsible filmstrip to be compatible with a film transport that is easy to operate. It is further desirable for the collapsible filmstrip to be easy and inexpensive to develop while achieving high picture quality.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art filmstrips. In addition, this filmstrip provides new advantages not found in prior art filmstrips, and overcomes many of the disadvantages of such filmstrips.
The invention is generally directed to a novel and unique collapsible filmstrip with particular application in taking quality photographs using standard 35 mm film. The collapsible filmstrip of the present invention enables compact transport of a camera which is well-suited for emergency use, and the like. The collapsible filmstrip of the present invention is compatible with film transports that permit fast transport of exposures and simplified camera operation.
The preferred embodiment of the collapsible filmstrip of the present invention includes frames of photographic film that reside in a compact camera which has a front panel. A rear panel is positioned substantially parallel and co-extensive to the front panel. A band of resilient material extends from approximately near the outer edge of the front panel to approximately near the outer edge of the rear panel. The rear panel is controllably movable relative to the front panel. An outer housing sheet member includes a number of strut members extending therefrom. The outer housing sheet member is affixed to the exterior side of the front panel. The strut members engage with the rear panel to fix the rear panel a distance away from the front panel to obtain the proper focal length. With the strut members in place, both front and rear panels may remain essentially planar, providing the rectangular outer shape of a standard camera. A back cover is affixed to the exterior side of the rear panel. A light-sensitive medium, such as photographic film, is positioned between the rear panel and the back cover. A shutter controls the light imparted to the light-sensitive medium. The light-sensitive medium is exposed to a scene through the lens. The light-sensitive medium may be separate individually stacked photographic film frames, a fan folded photographic film strip or individual film frames residing on a film carrier web. When individual frames are used, they may be assembled into a continuous strip configuration for development using standard photographic equipment.
The credit card camera is originally packaged, for example, at the point of purchase in a compact configuration substantially equal to the size and configuration of a standard credit card. A label which holds the camera in a closed position is removed, and the camera is then fully opened to obtain the proper focal length. The camera is retained in this operational condition by a series of struts about the periphery of the camera. To take a picture, the camera is aimed at the subject scene and the shutter is actuated by depressing a button at the top of the camera. The film is then advanced in accordance with the particular film transport employed. Such film transfer will be discussed in detail below. After all of the film is exposed, the camera, or a removable film cartridge, can be sent to a standard photographic film service for developing. The camera may be returned to a collapsed state for this purpose. Depending on the film transport employed, the film will be prepared accordingly so that it may be accommodated by a standard film developing service. Such preparation for film developing will be discussed in more detail below.
It is the intent of the present invention to provide a filmstrip that is of a shape and design so as to enable use in a compact camera that encourages constant and convenient carry by photographers for the capture of impulse as well as pre-planned photographs. It is further the intent to produce a collapsible filmstrip which can be employed in a credit card shaped xe2x80x9ccard cameraxe2x80x9d which may be constantly carried in an ordinary wallet, or on a key chain, for extended periods of time. Additionally, the present invention permits the collapsible filmstrip to use common 35 mm film compatible with development at xe2x80x9cfast turnaroundxe2x80x9d one-hour film development establishments. It is further the intention of the present invention to enable extremely low-cost manufacture of a camera through elimination of the complex geared transport mechanisms to achieve a lower price for higher sales. Such a flat compact film design will also make mailing a one-time use camera version to a development facility easier and less expensive, as well as make it easier to package the camera with other consumer goods as a promotion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible filmstrip that can be utilized in a camera configuration similar to that of a standard credit card.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible filmstrip that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible filmstrip that may employ standard 35 mm film.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera, or a compact film cartridge employing a like film transport mechanism, that includes multiple frames of film for multiple pictures in a single camera.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible filmstrip that can be employed in a camera that is lightweight and compact to facilitate carry at all times for emergency and impulse photography.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible filmstrip for a camera that is suitable for carrying in a wallet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible filmstrip that is compatible with a film transport that is simple to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible filmstrip that can be used in a common and familiar xe2x80x9cpoint and shoot cameraxe2x80x9d design.